The present invention relates to an exercise machine, effectively employable for strengthening and/or rehabilitation purposes.
Every exercise machine comprises a plurality of devices co-operating together to allow the execution of exercises aimed at training one or more regions of the body.
Among such devices, always present are a frame, a load unit, a seat, and an articulated device employable by a user to exchange power with the load unit, naturally for training purposes. The frame supports a platform and comprises a frame obtained by welding metal pipes, previously cut to measure. This frame presents a base portion that realizes the support for the seat, and an upper portion that supports and normally delimits the load unit.
The latter is traditionally of the gravity type, and realized by means of a plurality of metal plates of a determined weight. The plates are stacked together, and constrained to slide vertically by means of two rods, in turn vertically supported by the frame. In this case, the rods-plates assembly defines a sliding guide device wherein the rods define the guide and the plates the slide. Naturally, the user has the possibility of isolating on each occasion a set number of plates to form a load of a given size. This load can be actuated by the user through a flexible cable variously passing around pulleys supported by the frame. Traction on the flexible cable is exercised by means of handles, bars or the like, and during the operation of the machine the plates defining the load are alternatively lifted and lowered with respect to a rest position. This position is reached at the end of the exercise, or in the case wherein, accidentally, the user releases the handle when the plates are still lifted. Highly trained athletes can reach the ability of lifting loads exceeding 100 kilograms.
Therefore, for safety reasons, the load unit is isolated from the outside by means of a metal grate. This grate is fastened to the pipes of the frame in a removable manner by means of a plurality of connecting elements, such as screws and/or rivets. Each exercise machine is specialized according to the type of exercise that such a machine must perform and it presents a frame of a different kind, with different dimensions.
Exercise machines like the ones described above present a mechanical structure obtained by assembling very simple components. This constructive aspect allows for a significant reduction in raw material costs, but considerably complicates the productive process: the need to realize the frame starting from a plurality of metal tubes forces the completion of a large number of metalwork interventions, at the end whereof painting must be performed. Moreover, the fact that the structure of the machine is welded considerably complicates maintenance activities, such as the replacement or upgrading of the number of plates equipping the load unit.